


In a Galaxy NOT so Far Away

by Little_Bunny_fufu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bunny_fufu/pseuds/Little_Bunny_fufu
Summary: Young Jedi Knight Vanna Elarius was across the galaxy when the Jedi purge began. Racing to escape from the Empire she flew through a wormhole that put her in our Solar System. On Earth, with help from S.H.I.E.L.D., will she find her purpose for why the Force led her to this world, or will she die trying?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head last night and I've been writing since. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Marvel or Star Wars because then I would be Disney XP

Green lasers shot across the brow of the ship. Vanna nearly cursed. How did the tie fighters find her? She had traveled to the edge of the known universe to get away from the rising Empire. After losing so many in the clone wars and still coming out alive, the jedi order had just been taken out. Recently knighted Vanna Elarius had been out on a diplomatic mission far away from rest of the Jedi Order when the Jedi purge began. The Force had cried out in excruciating pain as so many users of the Force were massacred. It shouldn’t have been possible for all of them to be wiped out like that. Even the children had not survived the Sith’s wrath. So now she was running, flying as far away as her Starfighter could carry her. 

Frantic beeps and whistles sounded as Vanna initiated evasive maneuvers. “I know R2-A7! I can see them!” Five tie fighters were on her tail, but that’s not what had her worried. “Tie fighters can’t travel too far from Star Destroyers. We have to lose these tails before one gets here.” Tapping into the Force and her instincts, for they were one and the same, Vanna easily dodged the lasers being fired at her. They were faster than her though and catching up quick. 

“R2-A7, if we want to make it out of this alive you’re going to have to fire up the external hyperspace transport rings!” The droid responded with a series of shrill beeps. “I don’t care where! Someplace without tie fighters would be nice!” She didn’t have time to listen to her droids sassy response seeing how she almost got roasted by three blasts at once. She gripped her controls tightly and spiraled crazily, barely dodging two of the lasers. There was nothing she could do about the third as it clipped her wing. Vanna winced at the damage but continued dodging. She somehow managed to maneuver behind two of the fighters and took them out in quick succession. 

“How’s the wing doing R2?” She listened, not liking the response. “What do you mean it would be too risky to go into Hyperspace!? Busted wing or no, we are not going to just sit here and wait for a star destroyer to catch up with us.” ‘I’m not going to be taken out like the rest of the Order. I have to survive to pass on my knowledge or at least as a testament that we Jedi can’t be defeated so easily.’ 

“Pick some coordinates and get ready to go into Hyperspace!” She would rather risk her Starfighter falling apart in Hyperspace than allow the Empire the satisfaction and joy of killing her. 

More shots were fired, more dodges. This continued for several minutes, but she couldn’t keep this up forever. Vanna dived suddenly and pulled up underneath one fighter. It didn’t stand a chance against her aim. The smoking hull crashed into another tie fighter that had been following too closely. The last one proved little issue after taking out it’s friends. 

Sighing in relief she leant back in her seat, allowing herself a breather after the stressful fighting. That’s when she felt it: a pull in a direction. She felt that if she went in that direction, they would be safe. A normal person would ignore the prompting as a stray thought, but Vanna knew the Force when she felt it. 

R2-A7 beeped that he had the coordinates to a remote planet near a large smugglers route. No Empire ships would dare go there for awhile. It was a solid plan on R2’s part, but it didn’t feel right to Vanna. 

“Cancel those coordinates. We’re heading towards those stars over there.” She gestured to the constellation that the Force was directing her towards. Her droid did not like this plan, insisting she had forgotten something.

“No I did not forget about the Star Destroyer tracking us down. The Force is telling me to head in that direction, and now that I have time to look at the damage on the wing I believe that your diagnostic is correct. If we go into Hyperspace as is, we will most likely break apart. Either way we die so why not go check out what I’m feeling in the Force?” The argument seemed to win over the stubborn droid. It was only looking out for her after all.

She steered towards their target, keeping an eye on their rear, looking for signs of any ships. It took only a few minutes to where the Force was wanting her to go, and believe me it wasn’t what she was expecting. A large wormhole shimmered in front of them, sending out massive waves of energy that were thankfully not messing with her controls. They slowed to a stop just outside of its gravitational pull. Vanna peered into it’s depths and could just make out stars on the other side.

“What do you think R2? Take the risk and go through the wormhole where we could end up anywhere and galaxies away from any living beings, or stay here and try to evade the Empire for the rest of our lives?” For once her talkative droid was silent. Vanna got the message. This was her decision. She was at a crossroad and she wouldn’t be able to change what she decided. She steeled herself and spoke clearly, with her head raised. “The Force wouldn’t have told me this was here unless it had a reason. Wherever this leads, I’m meant to go there. I will put my faith in the Force.” 

Speech over, she accelerated into the wormhole. At the last moment Vanna looked behind her and made out a large ship just coming into view. She smiled. ‘Not today boys.’ With that the young Jedi Knight and her droid plunged into the wormhole, not knowing what waited for them on the other sided. As soon as they passed through, it collapsed into itself, leaving no sign that it had ever been there.


End file.
